XP-09
XP-09 is a giant kangaroo kaiju and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality XP-09 is quick to start fights, but doesn't attack cities. When in battle, he teams up with his child to fight as a team. History Breakout In the outback lands of Australia, XP-09 was found and captured. In a facility under the Gobi Desert in Mongolia, the researchers, led by Mr. Evil Scientist Dude, experimented on XP-09, giving him and his child increased strength and speed. However, things didn't go as planned and there was inevitably a breakout. On that day, a high-ranking member of the inactive Anti-Kaiju Organization, Lieutenant Preston, came to discuss matters with the scientists. However, during it one of the scientists was revealed to be a traitor. The traitor then released a number of the experiments, including XP-09, before running off. In the massive underground facility, the multiple kaiju decided not to fight, instead working together to escape. While one group chased after Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's ship, others decided not to chase and went on a different route: XP-09 just wanted to fight, and there were already tanks and planes in the other path. He then followed four others: XP-06, XP-11, XP-13, and XP-15, towards the lab. Specialized tanks and airplanes came in to fight them, only to be destroyed: XP-06 conjured up roots that crushed the tanks while XP-15 zapped the airplanes out of flight with lightning bolts. As the five continued they came upon a hangar and exit: a large ceiling door was all that stopped them from getting out. However, before they could escape, two large robots flew in, blasting XP-15 backwards. These two revealed themselves to be Tombstone and R.I.P. before attacking the group of XPs. XP-15 blasted R.I.P. with lightning, doing little damage. XP-13 and XP-09 tore through Tombstone with claws and punches, only for a beam of light to pierce through XP-13 and take him out of the fight. XP-09 tag-teamed on Tombstone, confusing the mech. As XP-06 trapped Tombstone with vines, XP-15 was smashed into a wall by R.I.P., who then advanced on XP-11. Suddenly, the temperature went from normal to 32 below. As ice covered the floor and walls, R.I.P. was frozen completely solid. XP-11 then sent a ball of white energy at R.I.P., shattering and destroying the mech. Meanwhile, Tombstone was completely trounced in melee by XP-09, who outsped and outmaneuvered it until it was a dented mess, and XP-06 finished him off by breaking the giant robot in half with a tremendous punch. However, the exit was now frozen. As the five continued, the lights shut off mysteriously, and eventually they happened upon the main entrance, where they regrouped with XP-01, XP-02, XP-04, XP-07, and XP-08. As well as this, they found Mr. Evil Scientist Dude, who hopped into a final giant mech: Mook Boss. The 10 experiments battled with this new threat. XP-09 rushed in, only to be punched twice in the gut and knocked out as Mook Boss' fist flew out of the socket into XP-09's jaw with the force of a rocket. As well as this, XP-07 was frozen solid soon after the battle began. However, the remaining XPs were able to defeat and destroy Mook Boss. Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's ship flew out of the wreckage and fled, leaving the exit open. The XPs left the destroyed lab, leaving them free and in the middle of the Gobi Desert. Escape from the Gobi Desert But the XPs weren't out of danger yet. They still were trapped in the Gobi Desert and needed to escape still. Only XP-01, XP-07, and XP-15 were able to easily escape. As if that weren't bad enough, things got worse: they weren't alone. The scientists in giant mechs, including Lieutenant Preston, Dr. Hate, Dr. Grudge, Dr. Loath, and Dr. Agony, were trailing after them throughout the desert. Inevitably the mechas' superior mobility let them catch up and battle the XPs. Dr. Agony went up against XP-09, who was assisted by fellow kaiju XP-02. As the battle commenced, XP-02 blasted Dr. Agony with water. However, Dr. Agony was able to quickly electrocute XP-02, stunning the insect. Next, Dr. Agony dodged a punch from XP-09, hitting back with his own. XP-02 blasted Dr. Agony from behind, and as he turned, he was hit again by the tag-teaming XP-09. Confused on who to attack, Dr. Agony fumbled for a bit before finally knocking out some of XP-09's teeth with a strong punch. XP-02 and XP-09, along with the others, fled with the mechs hot on their trail. Meanwhile, the death worm XP-00 let them escape and get a head start, but they weren't in good condition. Many of the XPs like XP-06, XP-02, and XP-11 were exhausted, and while XP-04A did her best to replenish them, the XPs were still tired and not anywhere near full strength anymore. XP-09 was the exception; used to hot climates and deserts, XP-09 was as ready as ever to battle. Soon afterwards, they were caught by the mechs and forced into another encounter. Unlike the others Dr. Agony didn't change targets, this time fighting only XP-09. XP-09 traded blows with Dr. Agony, but was taking more damage, but then his child came out of the pouch. The two had good synergy: XP-09 would attack hard from the front, while the child would harass from the back. Dr. Agony soon learned only to beat on XP-09, and soon he was bleeding and about to go down. However, XP-00 suddenly attacked again, smashing into Dr. Loath and burying him in sand. Soon he got back up, but XP-00 was harassing them and the others were retreating. By now, the XPs had reached the border of the desert and came across an oasis. There, they laid a trap. Furious, the four doctors lost their temper and rushed in. They soon caught up with the supposedly weakest of them, XP-02 and XP-11, but soon realized as they prepared to finish them off that they had made a grave mistake: the other XPs had surrounded them. XP-11 suddenly let out a beam of ice from his maw that froze Dr. Hate completely solid: XP-02 then made a torrent of water that shattered the mech, killing Dr. Hate. This left Dr. Grudge, Dr. Agony, and Dr. Loath up against the eight XPs. Dr. Agony was pitted up against XP-11, XP-02, and XP-09 for the third time now. This time, though, XP-09 had two allies instead of one or none. With this, XP-09 could harass Dr. Agony as he tried to quickly take out the two "weaker" ones. Eventually he got frustrated and smashed both members of XP-09 aside, shocking XP-02 with an electricity beam. Suddenly, Dr. Agony was frozen and paralyzed. XP-11 smashed his tail into Dr. Agony's chest, crushing it, while XP-09 wailed on the mech while it was down. Eventually, XP-11 froze Dr. Agony's head. XP-09 then punched right through it, killing Dr. Agony instantly. Dr. Loath and Dr. Grudge died as well, leaving the XPs to leave and escape from the Gobi Desert at last. Abilities *Physically strong and durable *Speed *Can tag-team fight with his child Trivia *The concept of XP-09 fighting alongside his child was inspired by Mega Kangaskhan. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:True Neutral Category:Mutants Category:Average Intelligence Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)